She's Your what!
by lil-Miss-Friday-13
Summary: When a new girl arrives at the BAU and is the same age as Reid as well as experiencing some of the same trauma as him, but grew up in...Italy? Will they fall for each other, or will Rossi and Morgan get in the way, How is she connected to everyone in our fave B.A.U team. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

As I was running down the long corridor searching for an elevator or a set of stairs. Why was I running you might ask, well it's my first day in the B.A.U and I am late for my first day of work after being in collage for the past six years. Let me introduce myself before I tell you my story my name is Elizabeth Smith people usually address me as Dr. Smith because I have a Dr.'s degree in chemistry and criminology. I am also addressed as professor Liz, I am not quite sure why though. Anyway back to the intro. I was accepted into collage early so that would make my age around twenty-two, I know six years in collage and I am still very young. That is pretty much it so on to the story.  
After running around the first floor of the F.B.I head quarters I bummed into someone and knocked them down. I helped the young man up and said to him that I was terribly sorry and noticed he was very handsome. He told me that it was ok and he asked if he could help me with finding the elevator. I asked how he knew. He then replied with " My name is Spencer I work with the B.A.U and I was told to go and find you, considering this place is so big everyone tends to get lost around here on their first week or two." "So you're like my 'police escort' to the office?'' I asked jokingly. As he showed me the elevator we both entered it and I felt really stupid considering the fact that I had walked by this elevator at least seventeen times already. I asked the next question with a very embarrassed look ''So I have a very stupid question here, what floor are we going to be working on?'' He replied with a chuckle and said" For one the only stupid question is the one that was never asked, and we are going to be working on the twenty-second floor." there was a short pause before the lights in the elevator just went out.  
As the elevator lights went out a voice rang out saying that the elevators would not be in service for the next eight hours. ''That's just peachy." I said highly annoyed while my words oozed thick sarcasm. Spencer decided to speak next "So we might as well get to know each other since we will be spending the next eight hours together." "So who is going first?" I asked he told me to go first so I told him about how I was raised in Italy with an uncle of mine his name was Armando which was Herman when it was translated in English. I also told him about my life growing up and my fear of clowns, and I went on about my collage life and that I have two Dr's degrees and that I was a professor for a few years. I also told him about how skipped a lot of grades in school because I already knew the material. Then I realized I just entrusted some of my most darkest secrets to a man I did not even know, and I forgot to tell him my name. As I face palmed he asked what was wrong I told him I forgot to tell him my name. He just laughed I told him my name and then he told me his life story and how he skipped a couple of grades and had a few Dr's degrees as well. I was truly amazed at how much he knew. I found it funny how he was a genius and was still scared of the inherent absent of light or the dark in lame mans terms. We were sitting there for a few minutes and he spoke up "Why were you raised by your uncle?" I took in a deep sigh and answered "I was raised by my uncle because my parents were divorced, my mother became mentality ill and they had to take her away to the nut house. My father was never there for me as a kid (AN my parents are not divorced and they love each other very much and anything about 'MY' parents in this story is mostly FICTION) and when he was there he was either drunk or stoned, he was also highly abusive to me." I lifted my sleeves to show him my wrist and then i lifted my shirt a little over my belly button so he could see my scar that traced its way across my tummy. "Were you bullied at all in school?" He asked me "yeah, I was bullied a lot because I was smarter than them and there was this one time they tied me to the football goal when I was in nothing but my underwear, it was really embarrassing." He then told me about a similar encounter with one of the popular kids from his school. Then the intercom said it would be four hours until we could get out. Uhhggg, just wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys if u r following my story please review at least once and tell me what u think and what u want to happen I will try and get it to happen I LOVES YEWWWWS :3


	3. Chapter 4

So Dr. Reid and I were sitting there in the elevator when the lights went out and the red security light flashed on. I was getting starting to warm up to Dr. Reid so much so that I could possibly tell him my real last name. Well I am going to tell him. "Hey, Reid..." he interrupted "You can call me Spencer if you would like." "Ok, I want to tell you something that you have to promise not to tell anyone." He was about to reply when the elevator door opened. "Hey, you two." An all too familiar voice said to us. "Hey Morgan." Reid said I was too surprised to do anything. Morgan then replied "So Reid's first time was in an elevator classic and cheesy." He looked mad and embarrassed, aww his blush was cute. Then what he said threw me for a complete loop. "We didn't do what you are implying we got stuck because the elevator shut down and if you so much as mentioned this to the team I will glue you to a chair and duct tape your mouth shut. While I quote Albert Einstein's entire biography in every language know to my mind." Morgan looked like that was the worst punishment in the world and replied with "Well we have a case." Without another word said we got out of the elevator and went to the glass doo that led to the bullpen. Reid said he had to go to the restroom so we were waiting for him that is when Morgan addressed me "So do Hotchner and Rossi know about you and me or is that on the down low?" I looked at him and answered " I am trying to keep 'us' to a low mum right now, I will tell them and when I do you will know because I will address the team as a whole and not individually." A simple ok was all he said before the infamous Dr. Reid walked out. "Ok so, Off to work we go." Spencer Said. I was thinking to myself as we walked into the bullpen * It's like He actually enjoys work* (if it is in between the * thingy it is a thought btw).

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I bumped into a rather big person and fell onto the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry for doing that to you; I wasn't looking where I was going." She replied and helped me up. "My name is Penelope Garcia by the way." "Hi Penelope my name is Elizabeth Smith but you can call me Lizzie." She got a weird look in her eye as if she had herd of me before and hopefully she didn't remember me. What she said blew me out of the water. "You are also the youngest professor alive and have you name in the world record book for fastest rubric cube solver and you have more than to digress, you also have licesnses in tattooing, graphic designer, driving, weapons bearing, and sniping, as well as a second job as a model and you were able to quote and understand Einstein's theory's by the time you were three and you where a size seven shoe in women's." That was close if she would have remembered me then that would have been bad, but then again we were only three years old at the time. "You must be the tech girl." I said proud of myself for analysing and remembering that fast. "How did you know?" She asked "I do my research on researchers." I said as if it were obvious. We then noticed Spencer and Morgan disappeared, answering my unspoken question she told me to follow her.

I walked into a rather small room with a large round table and a giant projector screen. Garcia sat down and that is when I noticed everyone was waiting on my introduction. I took in a deep sigh and started "Hello, my name is Dr. Elizabeth Ro-Smith, and I will be working with you for a while I might join you permanently if chief Strauss says it is ok." *OMG I almost blew my cover I'm so dead if they find out to soon.*. Everyone introduced themselves.

(POV switching begins now)

Emily's POV-

When the new girl walked into the conference room I could tell she was hiding more than I was, the problem is I don't know if it's for the good or it would be just my luck I she worked for Doyle but I highly doubt it. She introduced herself and stuttered her last name. *Yepp She is most defiantly hiding something* When she was done I stood up to shake her hand, and I introduced myself "Hi I'm Emily Prentiss, but if you would like you can just call me Em."

JJ's POV

When the new girl walked in she looked a little skittish, but that's not what tipped me off. What tipped me off was she stuttered and switched her name mid stride. It was obvious she was really nervous. *Why would she be nervous I wonder? Could it do with the fact she doesn't want to be made fun of or is it because she is hiding something big?*

Spencer's POV

I could tell she was a bit nervous when she introduced herself; she also fumbled with her name as if she wasn't sure as to what it was but that's to be expected. When I came to the BAU I stuttered a little more than necessary. I don't see why she was so nervous I mean how could a girl the pretty be nervous? *No Spence you can't think of her like that Morgan would make fun of me until the day I die, plus the rules of the B.A.U.

(More to come thin the next chappy.)


	4. Chapter 5

Hotchner's POV

When the new agent walked through the door I could tell this was the girl who I hired to be a part of our Unit. This was Elizabeth Smith she told me when I spoke to her not to mention her relation to Morgan to the team, I knew they were related but now that I think about it I can't remember how, It's not by blood that was the obvious factor, but they were related I knew that much. I then heard her stutter when she said her last name it didn't sound like she was about say Morgan either, she's hiding something, and we need to find out what in order for her to remain with our team. Then I introduce myself after JJ. "Hello I am Aaron Hotchner, and I am the leader of this team If you have a problem that you must address I will be the one you come to. If that is ok with you." She just nodded her head in understanding like she did with the others.

Morgan's POV

Finally Lizzie made it to the BAU conference room; I thought she would never make it here. She was so nervous and fidgety I never remember her being this scared before, no wait she wasn't Scared she was something else, she only acted like that when she had something to hide. I know my little sister. Even if I haven't spoken or seen her in years we had an indescribable bond and if any man decides to play a part in her life I feel no sympathy for him when I say He will never touch her in a way I see unfit especially if she ends up with some nerdy Dr. Or a professor. There is no way she will end up with a guy like that because I won't allow it. I introduced myself to her as if I hadn't met her to keep everyone from being suspicious. "Hey I'm Derek Morgan and you can call me, anytime." She just giggled, catching onto my game and started plain' along. "It's very nice to meet you Derek, but I am sorry for you when I say, you're not exactly my type"

Rossi's POV

I heard we were getting a new member to our team Aaron said her name was Elizabeth Smith. That name was all too familiar to my liking. I had a niece that I got custody of when her parents couldn't keep her any longer. I wonder... Elizabeth and I lost contact after she went to college at a very young age. I kept sending her money every now and again to see she made it through the month but that was about it. I was hardly paying attrition when the door opened because I was too deep in thought. Then the girl introduced herself when she stumbled with her last name I knew it was my niece. Why did she not introduce herself as Elizabeth Rossi that was her name After all, I looked over to Morgan and noticed he flinched when she introduced herself. They have some sort of connection. Ex lover maybe? Nah he isn't her type, but then again the last time me and her spoke about Boys she was grossed out and believed they had cooties. I knew she Lived with a different family when she came back to America. Did she know that biologically she was Garcia's Twin sister (Non Identical.) Hmm she if she does then she knows and is hiding more than she is letting on. I wonder how long she can keep it up. Apparently I was lost in thought again and saw every one looking at me "Oh I guess I'm next on the list apparently," I went on to say " Hi I'm David Rossi, if you need anything then don't hesitate to ask." Then it was done and we were now being briefed on the case.


	5. PLEASE REVIEW :)

I would like a review per chapter and if u request something for my story I will see to it that it is incorporated into the story thanks


	6. Chapter 7

Elizabeth's POV

As we were being briefed on the case I couldn't stop thinking about why my uncle Rossi would be here. *Didn't he retire? How am I going to tell everyone my connections to them? I was Rossi's Niece; Morgan's adopted little sister, Garcia's non identical twin sister, and I know Emily from when we were working together on a case for the C.I.A but she didn't know I was on the case.* I took in a deep sigh and everyone stared at me. "Alright wheels up in twenty" JJ said and we were dismissed. As I was walking out of the office Garcia ran next to me. " Hey Lizzie, I get to go on the case with you guys, normally I don't but this time I do and I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me sometime when we get back and Emily and JJ can go with us as well what do think." "Hum.." before I could get an answer out I JJ and Emily were already making plans and Garcia took that as an I was coming. Great a shopping trip with people I hardly know or remember this is going to be fun.

(Time Skip to the Plane)

I was sitting on the Plane and everyone was doing their little thing Morgan was listening to music, Rossi was staring at me *Oh great he remembers me, isn't that just peachy* Spencer was playing chess with himself and JJ and Emily were talking animatedly and then Garcia started unknown drama. She started "So Lizzie why were so nervous with introducing yourself, and why did you stutter when you said your name?" *Oh God here we go* "Well I guess I can tell you, now rather than later" and thus began my story "When I was three I had to leave my biological family, I had a mother and a father and a twin sister. Garcia you are my twin sister we are not identical twins, but we are twins none the less. When I left I was adopted into what seemed to be a normal family but my 'mother' was mentally ill and my father was never there and when he was there he was either drunk or stoned, when I was six my 'mother' was carried away to a nut house in Vegas where Spencer's Mother is. That's how I know of Spencer. My 'father' got busted for meth and was arrested. I had nowhere else to go so my uncle Rossi..." then JJ iterated "wait so Rossi is you adoptive uncle and Garcia is you biological sister?" "Yes, now please hold you questions till the end, Thank You. As I was saying Uncle Rossi took me in and raised me like one of his own. We were living in Italy until it was time for me to go to college so I started college young around the same time Reid did. I had to move back to America as an exchange student, The Morgan family let me stay with them until I was able to stay on my own, which means Morgan is like a big brother to me. Then I worked undercover for the C.I.A for a few years *they probably don't know about Prentiss so I going to use her code name* that is where I met a lady named Lauran Reynolds and we worked a case or two together and then I came here. That about sums up my life so far." I concluded and everyone that was there was just silent. And then Emily spoke up "what a small world." And Rossi interjected. "And apparently it is getting smaller." We rode or in this case flew in silence for the rest of the flight.


	7. Chapter 8

We finally landed and we were currently riding in two separate vehicles. Uncle Rossi, Morgan, Garcia and Spencer were in one where as everyone else piled into the other one. I just hope Spencer doesn't ask any questions about me to them. This is going to be a long case.

Reid's POV

As I was sitting in the car Rossi was talking about something when Morgan's voice rang out "Looks like Pretty Boy is in a little four letter word called L-O-V-E love." I retorted before I could even think "Shut up, I am not." *Please don't notice, Please don't notice* I thought with a huge blush on my face. Garcia then piped in "If you're not in love then tell us how the star trek series ends." Without even thinking I said "She has long auburn red hair that goes down to her waist and it looks as if it's as soft as cotton candy, just taunting me to touch it. She also has hazel brown eyes with mint green in them and orange around her pupils, and not even a map could get out of them, they are hid however by large framed glasses, and I highly doubt she is even five foot even. She has a small waist and her curves are something that even an Elvin warrior wishes they had." * Oh crap no! They know I like her now, Why Reid Why?* Rossi looked at me through the rear-view and said "She sounds overlay familiar, do I know her?" Garcia gasped and Morgan said "There is no way a girl of that description is even remotely interested in you. I think I would be more her taste." *He better back off I don't care if he is her adopted big brother I'll rip him to shreds. Did I just think that? Wow what is it that makes me feel what I feel around her?* Garcia was listening to music and Morgan had his headphones in while playing that temple game. Just then Rossi saw my angered expression and Told me "Spencer Reid just remember one thing I know a lot of people. Oh and one other thing I know a lot more than I led on." *I'm DEAD.*

Lizzie's POV

We finally arrived at the sheriff's depot. and we were being re-briefed and then we where off to the crime scene. As we were examining the body Uncle Rossi came over to me and gave me the 'we need to talk later' look. *Oh God please don't tell me it's the 'I know you like him' talk. He just nodded his head and I hung mine in shame nodding in response. *I'm DEAD*

(Time skip to the hotel where they are staying.)

Once we were in the lobby Rossi said that everyone already had assigned rooms and there is no way to getting out of it. Emily is with JJ and Garcia, Hotch got a room of his own and Rossi and Morgan got the other. *really guys -_-'* "So that means I'm bunking with the little professor" asked Reid. Everyone looked at him like he did something he normally wouldn't do. Morgan asked "Did Pretty Boy just crack a joke?" everyone else stood their surprised and then went on to bed. Me and Reid decided to go to our room as well, when we got there we noticed a very big problem, there was two of us and only one bed. "I don't mind sharing." I said a little too quickly. "As long as you're ok with it" He said. As we got ready for bed he came out of the restroom in a Star Trek shirt and some Zelda boxers. I then remembered I had on a Zelda Shirt with Star Trek pj bottoms on. *Oh the comedy of this moment* I thought to myself. We finally decided who slept on which side of the bed. Then it goes bad all I heard was a loud roar of thunder and I jumped into Spencer's arms without a second thought. Then he said "It's ok to be afraid of thunder, I won't let it hurt you just go to sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up." Not shortly after that I fell asleep feeling very safe.

Reid's POV

When she jumped into my arms I didn't know what to do, so I just hugged her, and stroked her hair telling her I would protect her. It just felt right. I am not really good with this kind of thing but with her, it's just right. *Wait a second this feels way to 'pre-planed' for my liking, Rossi and Morgan set this up. Oh there going to pay, but then again they probably did this to help me, or are they doing this for their amusement. Let's hope it's the former and not the latter.

Third person POV

As the team slept in their own individual beds. Little did Spencer and Lizzie know they were being played like chess pieces who was playing them you might wonder their names Just so happen to be...(Muahahahaha cliffie)


	8. Chapter 9

Little to Spencer's unknown knowledge Rossi and Morgan where cooking up two different Plans. One plan is to help Spencer while the other is to help Lizzie. Who is helping whom? Let's find out.

Morgan's POV

As I was lying down in my bed in the hotel room I was trying to figure out whom Spencer's crush is. I have never seen a girl like that in my life, *who could make pretty boy forget the ending to Star Trek* Then Rossi's Voice rang out from the dark "You, still trying to figure out who she is?" did I just hear amusement in his voice. "Yeah" I said "I know no one of that description, I was even thinking about going to Garcia for this." "Really Morgan, for a profiler you stink at this, I just so happen to know for a fact me and you both know her, now get some sleep." He said *Really Rossi you're going to get me thinking, Now I'll never sleep.*

Rossi's POV

*Oh this is going to be very interesting maybe I can play Morgan into getting them together without him knowing it. Hmm... That way I don't get in trouble from my niece because if she finds out it was me that set them up, there would be Hell to pay.*

Third Person (The girls room)

Garcia spoke up "Hey, chika's did you know Reid has a crush on a girl?"

Emily and JJ had gone from sleep mode to tell me now mode.

"What do you mean Garcia?" Emily pondered "Well you didn't hear it from me but, Spencer Likes Lizzie I bet ya ten on it." JJ responded "Guys how long do you think it would take to get them together? I say about a week, without help." Emily batted in as well "I bet Rossi and Morgan will be working together on this. It will take about two months; closest loser has to take the winner shopping and pays for everything." Garcia thought for a while "I say they make it on their own and not tell us until the wedding."


	9. Chapter 10

Ok guys I am going to be a big meanie but I would like a review per chappy and if you review I will give u a sneek Peek into the next chappy


	10. Chapter 11

Lizzie's POV

I woke up kind of in a daze. All I remember is being so scared and then I remember being safe. I heard calm quite breathing and looked up to see Spencer Reid, and noticed I was wrapped up in his arms, *Hmmm it's very warm in his arms and its very comforting.* I thought to myself I then realized he was wherein axe cologne. * I love the smell of axe.* He was still asleep and I was way too comfortable to move so I just laid there and fell back to sleep. I haven't slept like this in years. That's when I had a dream, I was at a wedding not just any wedding but my wedding as I was walking down the aisle I looked up to see uncle Dave by my side, WAS HE CRYING? OMG HE WAS! I then looked up at my groom but I couldn't see him clearly. I got up to the alter and we finished our vows, when the priest said "You may now kiss the bride." I looked up at my groom and saw SPENCER FRIGGAN REID! And then everything went blank.

Spencer's POV

I was awoken by a flash, but it wasn't a lightning flash. I looked around still a little groggy I remember cuddling with Lizzie for warmth because it got cold last night, as I was looking around I saw Hotch and Rossi with a camera each *I'm dead, how do I yell at them without waking her up.* "You guys are cute together, but remember I now have photographic proof of you two together and I won't be afraid to give it to Morgan and Garcia if you slip up and make me angry" Rossi said *This is blackmail!* I looked to Hotch and he said "I don't mind you two being together just don't let Strauss find out and we won't tell the team. That is your job." *Did he just smile?*

Lizzie's POV

Spencer shook me awake. I mumbled something incoherent and got ready for the day. Spencer and I got into my car *and we rode off into the sunset. Oh how I wish* but no we rode off to the sheriffs depot and started working on the case. Spencer and I were working in the office on the profile and the others were gathering Intel. "Um, Lizzie?" I jolted my head up from my book*Yeah I know reading on the job naughty me* "Yes Spencer?" I asked, "I...Um...Was...W-w-w-wondering...uh...maybe, someti-." "I would love to" I told him getting the hint of what he was trying to do.*Why would he be so nervous.* "Um ok thanks, I'm not really good at this kind of thing. Do you like want to take a coffee break?" He asked "I could use a cup right about now" we headed to the break room and made our coffee I noticed he but six Tbs. of sugar in his "FINALLY SOMEONE WHO PUTS MORE SUGER IN THIER COFFEE THEN ME!" I said out loud "How much to you put in yours" he inquired "four to five Tbs." I reply as if it was nothing (I really do that XD). So we made our coffee and went into the 'Profile room as I call it'. About a half hour later the team showed up and they said they us to go out to dinner with them, then Rossi interjected " You, guys I am going to take Elizabeth back to the hotel because we need to have a family talk, just me and her if that's alright." They all replied with ok's and we were off.

(FF to the hotel)

"Lizzie I know more than I let on." That was all it took for me to go all rant mode on him.

"Ok uncle Dave for one we are not dating, for two I really like him, for three I don't even know how to talk to guys I really like, and for four it's just a date." "What, girl you work fast." Rossi said then I played back what I said *Oh no* he then said "It's ok I approve of you choose in men or in this case Nerd and I told him this morning me and Hotch were fine with it." "What do you mean you told him this morning, He was with me all day and he didn't have any phone calls." I said. What he did next surprised me he pulled out a little portable camera and showed a picture to me, of Spencer and I cuddled up to each other. "Where did you get this?" I interrogated "For one I took the picture myself, for two you and Spencer need to work on your locking a door skill." He told me. I replied "Why do we need to lock a door when you can pick a lock quicker that I can quote the ending to Star Trek." "Good Point, now this conversation is a closed one until otherwise stated. Now let's go eat." He said. And with that we were off to the food.


	11. Chapter 12

We arrived at the restaurant/bar and saw the team sitting at a table in the back near the bar so we decided we would join them. When we arrived at the table Hotch called me over to talk to him in private. *Oh joy another overprotective 'parent'.* I thought to myself. Hotch and I walked to a corner in the bar to where we could be seen but not heard. Then he finally spoke "I know you like Reid, and before you cut in I would like to say one thing, I approve as long as the romance doesn't interfere with your work and Dave and I will protect your secret as long as you wish, I also heard from Spencer that you two will be going on a date, is that correct?" "Yes sir." I said he then shot back with "I need you two to go on your date tomorrow, the unsub is targeting young newly engaged and you two fit the profile of the victims and range closer to their age, so you and Reid will have to go to a separate hotel in this area that the Unsub is known for targeting we will give you the rest of the details later, and the best way to make this undercover mission work is if you and Reid actually act like a couple, we have gathered so Intel that the unsub will also be at a cosplay coma con tomorrow and that is where you and Reid specialize, is nerd stuff so Reid is going to 'Propose' to you and you will go to this location" He handed me a piece of paper " By the way I have already informed Reid about the mission." "Ok" was all I could muster up. We walked back to the hotel beings that everyone but Reid and I are either a little buzzed or drunk, and the hotel isn't that far. We go into our pjs and went to be falling asleep in the same position as last night.


	12. Chapter 13

I want to thank Sue1313 simply because without her I would have lost all motivation and I would have erased this story and never finished it BTW I will be away this weekend so I might not update for a while plus I need to pull my grades up or I lose my internet. Any way just know I have not given up on you

XoXo I love you guys


	13. Chapter 14

Hey guys just found out that weekend trip was cancelled -_-' and my best friend came over so I may update I may not please bear with me

Xoxo I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCh


	14. Chapter 15

OMG FML I FORGOT MY PASSWORD TO MY EMAIL ACCOUNT AND NOW I CAN'T TELL WHEN U GUYS LIKE MY STUFF -_-


	15. Chapter 16

Lizzie's POV

I awoke in Spencer's arms, feeling that strangely safe feeling, and the only way for me to describe it was when I would have nightmares and I would crawl into Uncle Dave's bed and sleep in his giant fluffy king sized bed with him and Mr. Wobbles my stuffed penguin (XD I love penguins) and I would feel safe. But this was a different safe like I could trust him with my life while we slept. I just stayed there lying in his arms till he woke up. "What time is it?" he asked me. "Uhh, around fourish." I said kind of groggily. "I feel as if I could fall asleep again, just laying here with you, I feel. Safe." "You should feel safe, I mean after all I am your protector, or at least that's how I see it." He said. *Aww he is so sweet I could just...* my train of thought crashed as I felt something soft and very welcoming and sweet on my lips. * Is he KISSING ME!* It took a few minutes for my mind to register as to what happened but I kissed back, his lips tasted like caramel, chocolate and coffee, for someone so inexperienced he seemed to know what he was doing. After a few minutes he pulled away "That was amazing." He said breathlessly. "You know, that was my second kiss I have ever had in my life, and it was better than the first." I told him. "Really, who was your first?" he asked "Well you see Morgan was quite handsome back in the day." And with that I got out of bed and readied myself for the day.

Spencer's POV

*Wait a second Morgan was here first kiss.* I pondered to myself *Hmm who would have thought I was a better kisser than Derek Morgan 'Ladies man' of the F.B.I* that reminded me of a conversation I had with Morgan the other day. I asked him why he loved being in the F.B.I and he just responded with 'why wouldn't you love to be a Female Body Inspector' I only just got that joke when I woke up and saw Elizabeth this morning.*

(FF to the Com-a-Con)

Lizzie's POV

As I walked out of the changing rooms I saw Reid in an incredibly cute Link outfit. *I wonder If he will like my Princess Zelda costume.* I walked over to him and then he spotted me. "Hey Elizabeth I really like your costume by the way, do you know when Hotch and Rossi are suppose to contact us?"

"Nope not a clue." I say without a second thought I was walking with Reid to the X-men comics and that is where the 'Proposal' was suppose to take place. And, action. Reid then turned to me and got down on one knee and said "Elizabeth ever since I first saw you, you were the most beutifle girl I ever layed eyes on you not only beautiful but you are smart to you are also the only girl for my life and to live with forever Elizabeth I Love You and I would be most honoured if you accept my proposal in marriage." I noticed quite a lot of people gathered around us. "Yes!" * Oh how I wish this were real and not a fake act to lure an Unsub.*

(A few hours b4 hand Rossi's POV)

Morgan kicked down the door as we had found our Unsub and arrested him. I wonder how Reid is doing. We stopped by the Com-a-con just in time to watch Reid propose I grabbed my camera and was filming the whole thing as was Garcia and Emily the others were off in the vehicles with everyone's stuff but Reid's and Lizzie's packed up and ready to go. They had to stay at a different hotel than us. *I won't tell them the case is over yet, not until they are together or at least admit there true feelings openly. Now to get Hotch in on it, this is going to be fun." :D CLIFFIE!


	16. Chapter 17

I terribly sorry for telling you this but I will not post for a while because I have my studies and they r going good but I also just found out that I have to rehears my lines for an Easter play that is happening this weekend at my church as well learning how to do 7 to 8 different songs in sign language and to top all this off I think I have the flu -_- I PROMIS I WILL WRITE WHEN I CAN.


	17. Chapter 18

Das verdammte Leben und Tod des Stubbe Peeter  
George Bohrungen (London Chapbook von 1590)  
Ein echter Diskurs.  
Deklarieren der verdammte Leben und Tod ein Stubbe Peeter, ein sehr  
bösen Zauberer, der in der Gestalt eines  
Wolf engagiert viele Morde, Fortsetzung dieses  
teuflische Praxis 25 Jahre, Töten und de-  
vouring Männer, Frauen und  
Children.  
Wer für die gleiche Tat war ta-  
ken und hingerichtet den 31. Oktober  
letzten Vergangenheit in der Stadt Bedbur [Bedburg]  
in der Nähe der Stadt Collin [Köln, Köln]  
in Deutschland.  
Wirklich aus dem hohen Niederländische übersetzt, nach der Kopie in Collin gedruckt, brachte über in England von George Bohrungen normalen Postweg, dem 11. Tag des gegenwärtigen Monats Juni 1590, die beide sahen und hören die gleiche.

AT LONDON  
Gedruckt für Edward Venge, und sollen  
verkauft in der Fleet Street im Zeichen der  
Vine.  
Eine höchst wahren Diskurses,  
erklärt das Leben und Tod eines  
Stubbe Peeter, wobei eine höchst  
Wicker Zauberer.

Diejenigen, die den Herrn verlassen, um die Phantasie ihres eigenen Herzens zu folgen, verachten seine dargebotene Gnade, am Ende durch die Härte des Herzens und der Verachtung seiner väterlichen Barmherzigkeit tut, geben sie den richtigen Weg ins Verderben und Zerstörung von Körper und Seele für immer : wie in diesem gegenwärtigen Geschichte in perfekter Art gesehen werden kann, die Fremdheit dessen, zusammen mit den Grausamkeiten, begangen und die lange Zeit darin fort, können viele in Zweifel zu fahren, ob die gleiche Wahrheit oder nicht, und das eher daher, dass verschiedene falsche und fabelhafte Dinge sind bisher in gedruckter Form, die viel Unglauben gewirkt hat in den Herzen aller Menschen in der Regel bestanden, so sehr, dass nun der Tag einige Dinge sei es noch nie so sicher entkommen, aber dass es mit dem Begriff der Lüge oder falsch embased berichten.

In der Lektüre dieser Geschichte, also ich weiß ersten anfordern Reformation Meinung, neben Geduld, es durchzulesen, weil es zum Beispiel willen veröffentlicht wird, und schließlich zu deren tadeln, wie Vernunft und Weisheit doth denke bequemer, wenn man die Subtilität, dass Satan useth um arbeiten der Seele Zerstörung, und die großen Fragen von der verfluchten Praxis der Zauberei doth Effekt ist die Früchte dessen Tod und Zerstörung für immer, und doch zu allen Zeiten von der Verdammten und böse der Erde, einige in einer Sorte und einige in praktiziert anderen sogar als der Teufel ihn gibt Versprechen zu erfüllen. Aber alle anderen, die jemals gelebt hat, war kein vergleichbarer zu dieser Höllenhund, dessen Tyrannei und Grausamkeit hat auch erklären, er war von seinem Vater, dem Teufel, der ein Mörder von Anfang an, dessen Leben und Tod und die meisten blutigen Praktiken der Diskurs doth war machen nur Bericht.

In den Städten Cperadt und Bedbur Nähe Collin in hoher Deutschland wurde es immer auf und brachte genährt ein Stubbe Peeter, die aus seiner Jugend stark zum Bösen geneigt war und die Ausübung der böse Künste sogar von zwölf Jahren bis 20, und so leitet bis zu seinem Todestag, so sehr, daß Fressen in der verdammte Wunsch der Magie, Geisterbeschwörung und Zauberei, vertraut sich mit vielen höllischen Geister und Unholde, so sehr tat vergessen den Gott, der ihn gemacht, und dass Retter sein Blut Menschen die Erlösung des Menschen vergossen: Am Ende gab sorglosen der Erlösung der Seele und Leib an den Teufel für immer, für kleine fleischliche Vergnügen in diesem Leben, dass er berühmt sein und gesprochen auf der Erde, wenn er den Himmel verlor dadurch.

Der Teufel, der ein offenes Ohr zu den unzüchtigen Bewegungen verfluchten Männer hören hat, versprach ihm auch immer sein Herz während seines irdischen Lebens gewünscht: worauf dieser abscheulichen wretch weder erwünscht Reichtum noch Förderung, noch war seine Phantasie mit jedem externen oder zufrieden außen Vergnügen, sondern eine tyrannische Herz und einen grausamen blutigen Geist verlangt, dass an seinem Vergnügen, er könnte seine Bosheit auf Männer, Frauen und Kinder arbeiten, in der Form von einigen Tier, wobei er vielleicht ohne Furcht oder Gefahr des Lebens zu leben und unbekannt der Vollstrecker einer blutigen Unternehmen, das er meinte zu begehen sein.

Der Teufel, der ihn sah fit Instrument, um Unheil als böser Teufel mit dem Wunsch der falschen und Zerstörung erfreut durchzuführen, gab ihm einen Gürtel, die um ihn gelegt worden war, wurde er direkt in der Gestalt eines gierigen verwandelt, verschlingt Wolf , stark und mächtig, mit den Augen groß und groß, was in der Nacht sei wie Marken des Feuers, ein Mund groß und breit, mit besonders scharfe und grausamen Zähnen, einem riesigen Körper und mächtigen Pfoten funkelten. Und kaum ist er schob den gleichen Gürtel, aber derzeit sollte er in seiner früheren Form erscheinen, nach dem Verhältnis von einem Mann, als ob er nie geändert wurde.

Stubbe Peeter Hiermit war außerordentlich gut gefallen, und die Form eingebaut seiner Phantasie und stimmte am besten mit seiner Natur, an Blut und Grausamkeit geneigt. Daher zufrieden mit diesem seltsamen und teuflisch Geschenk, denn das war es nicht störend noch große im Wagen, sondern dass es vielleicht in einem kleinen Raum versteckt werden, ging er mit der Ausführung von diversen abscheulichsten und niederträchtig Morde, denn wenn eine Person unzufrieden ihm, er würde inkontinenten Durst nach Rache, und kaum sollten sie oder von ihnen gehen ins Ausland auf den Feldern oder über die Stadt, sondern in der Form eines Wolfes würde er derzeit begegnen ihnen, und niemals ruhen, bis er gepflückt hatte ihre Kehlen und reißen ihre Gelenke auseinander. Und nachdem er einen Vorgeschmack hiervon bekommen hatte, nahm er so viel Freude und Wonne in Blutvergießen, er werde Tag und Nacht laufen die Felder und arbeiten extreme Grausamkeiten. Und sonstige Zeiten würde er durch die Straßen von Collin, Bedbur und Cperadt gehen, comely Gewohnheit, und sehr höflich, wie man auch an alle Bewohner herum bekannt, und oft wurde er grüßte von denen, deren Freunde und Kinder hatte er geschlachtet, aber nichts für den gleichen Verdacht. In diesen Orten, sage ich, er würde zu Fuß nach oben und unten, und wenn er könnte entweder Magd, Frau oder Kind, dass seine Augen gefallen oder sein Herz entbrannte, er würde ihr die Ausgabe warten, aus der Stadt oder Gemeinde zu bespitzeln. Wenn er mit allen Mitteln konnte sie in Ruhe, er würde in den Bereichen vergewaltigen sie, und nach seiner wölfischen Gleichnis grausam zu ermorden.

Ja, oft ist es begab sich: Als er ins Ausland ging in den Feldern, wenn er ein Unternehmen der Mädchen zusammen zu spielen oder auch ein Melken ihrer Kühe in seinem wölfischen Form würde er inkontinent unter ihnen laufen Spion zufällig, und während der Rest entkam durch Flucht, würde er sicher sein, zu halten von einem lag, und nach seinem schmutzigen Begierde erfüllten, würde er sie derzeit zu ermorden. Neben, wenn er gemocht hatte oder einer von ihnen bekannt ist, schauen Sie, wer er einen Sinn hatte, zu, ihr, er würde zu verfolgen, ob sie vor oder hinter waren, und nehmen Sie sie aus der Ruhe, denn so war seine Schnelligkeit des Fußes, während er ein weiter Wolf, dass er den schnellsten Greyhound in diesem Land entkommen, und so sehr er diese Bosheit, dass die ganze Provinz von der Grausamkeit dieser blutigen und verschlingenden Wolf befürchtet wurde praktiziert.

So setzt seine teuflische und verwerfliche Taten innerhalb der Kompass ein paar Jahren hatte er dreizehn kleinen Kindern und zwei stattliche junge Frauen groß mit Kind ermordet, reißen die Kinder aus ihrem Schoß, in den meisten blutige und grausame Art und nach aßen ihre Herz keuchte heiß und roh, die er berücksichtigt Leckerbissen und besten vereinbaren, um seinen Appetit.

Darüber hinaus nutzte er viele Male Lämmer und Zicklein und dergleichen Bestien töten, Fütterung auf die gleiche meisten in der Regel roh und blutig, als ob er eine natürliche Wolf tatsächlich, so dass alle Menschen nichts weniger als dieses seine teuflische Hexerei misstrauten.

Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt leben in einer schönen jungen Mädchens an seine Tochter, nach dem er auch gelüstete Muss unnatürlich und grausam begangenen übelsten Inzest mit ihr eine sehr grobe und abscheuliche Sünde, weit überragt Ehebruch und Unzucht, obwohl die wenigsten von den drei doth die Seele in das höllische Feuer zu fahren, außer herzlicher Reue, und die große Barmherzigkeit Gottes. Diese Tochter seines zeugte er, wenn er nicht ganz so übel gegeben, wer mit dem Namen Stubbe Beell, deren Schönheit und Anstand war, wie verdiente Lob von allen, die sie kannten genannt. Und so war seine übermäßige Lust und schmutzigen Wunsch zu ihr, dass er ein Kind zeugte von ihr, täglich mit ihr, als seine Konkubine, sondern als insatiate und Mistvieh, über die Arbeit Bösen, mit Gier gegeben er lag auch durch seine eigene Schwester , frequentieren ihre Firma lange Zeit, selbst nach, wie die Bosheit seines Herzens ihn führte.

Darüber hinaus ist auf eine Zeit für ein Geschwätz seiner dort fröhlich und guten Mutes machen geschickt, ehe er dort ging er so gewann die Frau an seiner fairen und schmeichelhaft Rede, und so viel durchgesetzt, dass, ehe er ging das Haus, er lagen von ihr, und immer nach hatte ihr Unternehmen auf seinen Befehl. Diese Frau musste Katherine Trompin, eine Frau von groß und schön Statur als Gunst und eine, die gut geschätzt unter ihren Nachbarn war zu nennen. Aber seine lüsternen und übermäßige Lust ist nicht mit dem Unternehmen viele Konkubinen zufrieden, noch seine bösen Phantasie mit der Schönheit einer Frau zufrieden, endlich der Teufel sandte ihm einen bösen Geist im Ebenbild und Gleichnis von einer Frau, so Messe Gesicht und comely der Persönlichkeit, die sie glich eher eine himmlische Helfin als jeder sterbliche Wesen, so weit ihre Schönheit die erlesensten Art von Frauen übertroffen, und mit ihr, wie mit seinem Herzen Freude, er hielt Unternehmens den Raum von sieben Jahren, wenn auch in das Ende erwies sie sich und war in der Tat keine andere als ein She-Devil gefunden.

Dennoch hat diese anzügliche Sünde Unzucht nicht irgend etwas zu lindern seine grausamen und blutigen Kopf, aber weiterhin eine unersättliche Blutsauger, so groß war die Freude brachte er darin, dass er keinen Tag in Freude verbracht entfielen, wobei er nicht vergossen hatte etwas Blut, nicht Achtung so viel, die er einen Mord taten, wie man zu ermorden und zu vernichten, als die Sache anschließenden doth Manifest, das für eine besondere Kenntnis von einem grausamen und harten Herzen stehen kann. Denn eine richtige Jugend an seinen Sohn, gezeugt in der Blüte und Kraft seines Alters, die erste Frucht seines Körpers, in dem er sich so viel Freude, dass er gemeinhin nennen ihn seines Herzens Leichtigkeit, doch so weit seine Freude an Mord Überschreiten die Freude, die er in seinem Sohn nahm, dass dürstet nach seinem Blut, auf Zeit er ihn lockte in die Felder, und von dort aus in einen Wald hart, wo, was Vorwand, um über die Notwendigkeiten der Natur zu bleiben, während der junge Mann ging nach vorne, inkontinent in der Form und Gestalt eines Wolfes traf er seinen eigenen Sohn, und es grausam tötete ihn, was getan, er derzeit aß das Gehirn aus dem Kopf als die meisten herzhaften und zierlich delicious Mittelwert zu stillen seinen gierigen Appetit: die ungeheuerliche Tat, die jemals Mann, hörte denn nie war ein armes Wesen aus der Natur bisher bekannten degenerieren.

Lange Zeit setzte er seine niederträchtigen und Schurken das Leben, irgendwann in der Gestalt eines Wolfes, irgendwann in der Gewohnheit von einem Mann, irgendwann in den Städten und Gemeinden, und manchmal in den Wald und Dickicht, um sie angrenzenden, während die niederländische Kopie maketh schweigen er auf einer Zeit traf sich mit zwei Männern und einer Frau, die er wesentlich zum Mord gewünscht, und der besser auf seine teuflischen Zweck Wirkung zu bringen, zweifeln die von ihnen zu sein unterlegen und zu wissen, einer von ihnen mit Namen, nutzte er diese Politik bringt sie zu ihrem Ende. In subtile Art vermittelte er sich weit vor ihnen in den Weg und listig aus der Sicht formuliert, aber sobald sie in der Nähe der Stelle, wo er lag näherte, rief er einer von ihnen mit seinem Namen. Die Partei, Hören selbst nannte einmal oder zweimal mit seinem Namen, vorausgesetzt, es war eine vertraute Freundin, die in Scherz sort standen aus den Augen, ging von seiner Firma zu der Stelle, woher die Stimme fort, der Zweck, um zu sehen, wer es war; aber er kaum war im Gefahrenbereich dieser transformierten Mann trat, aber inkontinent wurde er in dem Ort ermordet, der Rest seines Unternehmens bleiben für ihn, erwartet noch seine Rückkehr, aber finden seines Aufenthalts über lange, verließ der andere Mann die Frau und ging zu ihm schauen, in welcher Weise der zweite Mann wurde ebenfalls ermordet. Die Frau dann zu sehen, weder sowohl Rückkehr wieder im Herzen der Verdacht, dass etwas Böses war auf sie gefallen, und deshalb mit aller Macht hatte, suchte sie sich durch Flucht retten, obwohl es nichts durchgesetzt, für die, gute Seele, sie wurde auch bald von diesem leichtfüßigen Wolf, wem, wann er zum ersten Mal entjungfert er, nachdem die meisten grausam ermordet überholt. Die Männer wurden nach im Wald gefunden verstümmelt, aber der Körper der Frau war nie nach gesehen, denn sie hatte die caitiff meisten gierig verschlungen, dessen Fleisch er schätzte sowohl süß und zierlich im Geschmack.

So diese verdammte Stubbe Peeter lebte die Laufzeit von fünf und zwanzig Jahren ungeahnte Autor von so vielen grausamen und unnatürlichen Morden, in welcher Zeit er zerstört und eine unbekannte Zahl von Männern, Frauen und Kindern, Schafen, Lämmern Qual sein, und Ziegen und anderes Vieh, denn wenn er nicht durch die Verunsicherung von Menschen ziehen Männer, Frauen oder Kinder in seiner Gefahr, dann, wie eine grausame und tyrannische Tier, würde er seine Grausamkeit auf die unvernünftigen Tiere arbeiten in wildesten Art, und tat Akt mehr Unheil und Grausamkeit, als dies glaubwürdig zu sein, obwohl hohe Deutschland gezwungen hat, die Wahrheit davon zu probieren.

Mit welchen Mitteln die Einwohner von Collin, Bedbur und Cperadt, sehen sich so schwer gefährdet, geplagt und belästigt von diesem gierigen und grausamen Wolf, der ständige Schaden und Unheil, so sehr gewirkt, dass nur wenige oder gar keine durst Reisen in oder aus diesen Orten ohne gute Bereitstellung von Verteidigung, und alle Angst vor dieser verzehrenden und heftige Wolf, oft die Bewohner fanden die Arme und Beine der Toten Männer, Frauen und Kinder und zerstreut sich die Felder zu ihrer großen Trauer und Verdruss des Herzens, wohl wissend, das gleiche von diesem seltsamen und grausamen Wolf, erfolgen denen keineswegs die sie ergreifen könnten oder zu überwinden, so dass, wenn ein Mann oder eine Frau vermisst ihr Kind, sie aus waren hoffe immer zu sehen, es wieder lebendig, misstrauen gerade, dass der Wolf hatte es zerstört.

Und hier ist zu beachten, eine sehr seltsame Sache, die her setteth die große Kraft und barmherzige Vorsehung Gottes, um den Komfort eines jeden Christen Herzen werden. Es gab vor nicht allzu langer bestimmte kleine Kinder spielen auf einer Wiese zusammen hart von der Stadt, wo auch einige Shop von Kühen weideten, viele von ihnen mit jungen Kälbern saugen auf sie. Und plötzlich unter diesen Kindern kommt diese niederträchtige Wolf läuft und fing ein ziemlich feines Mädchen durch den Bund, mit der Absicht, sich aus ihrer Kehle, aber so war der Wille Gottes, dass der Wolf nicht durchbohren der Kragen des Kindes Mantel, wobei hohen und sehr gut versteift und schließen um ihren Hals umklammert und therewithal dem plötzlichen großen Schrei der Rest der Kinder, die so erstaunt das Vieh füttern durch, dass ist ängstlich, um ihrer jungen beraubt werden, sie ganz rannte gegen den Wolf entkommen mit solcher Kraft, dass er derzeit gezwungen war, loszulassen seinen Halt und zu fliehen, um der Gefahr ihrer Hörner zu entkommen, durch die das Kind vor dem Tod bewahrt wurde bedeutet, und, Gott sei Dank, bleibt leben an diesem Tag.

Ein, dass diese Sache wahr ist, ist Meister Tice Artine, ein Brauer Wohnung am Puddlewharfe in London, ein Mann von diesem Land geboren, und ein guter Ruf und Konto, ist in der Lage zu rechtfertigen, wer naher Verwandter zu diesem Kind, und hat von dort zweimal erhielt Briefe über die gleichen, und für, dass das erste Schreiben habe eher treiben ihn in wunderte sich über die Handlung dann was Kredit-thereunto er kurz nach musste, auf Wunsch seines Schreibens, schickte ein Brief ihn, wodurch er stärker war zufrieden, und verschiedene andere Personen großen Kredit in London hat in gleicher Art erhielt Briefe von ihren Freunden an den ähnlichen Effekt.

Ebenso in der Stadt von Deutschland genannten kontinuierlichen Gebet wurde Gott eingesetzt, dass es ihm gefallen, um sie vor der Gefahr dieses gierige Wolf liefern.

Und das, obwohl sie alle bedeutet, dass Männer zu entwickeln, um diesen gefräßigen Tier nehmen konnte, doch geübt hatte, bis der Herr seinem Sturz ermittelt hatte, konnte sie nicht in irgendeiner Weise durchsetzen: Ungeachtet sie täglich weiter ihren Zweck, und täglich suchte ihn einzufangen und zu diesem Zweck kontinuierlich gepflegt großen Doggen und Hunde viel Kraft, um zu jagen und jagen das Tier. Am Ende gefiel es Gott, wie sie in Bereitschaft waren und bereitgestellt, um mit ihm zu treffen, dass sie ihn in seinem wölfischen Gleichnis erspähen, zu welchem Zeitpunkt sie bedrängten ihn ringsum, und die meisten umsichtig setzen ihre Hunde auf ihn, in solcher Sorte dass es keine Mittel zur Flucht, bei der Vorteil, den sie ihn nie bekommen konnte, bevor, aber da hat der Herr Goliath in die Hände von David, so war dieser Wolf brachte in Gefahr dieser Männer, die sehen, wie ich schon sagte, keine Weg, um die drohende Gefahr zu entgehen, wird kaum auf den Fersen verfolgt derzeit rutschte seinen Gürtel aus über ihn, wodurch die Form eines Wolfes sauber vermieden, und er schien sich derzeit in seiner wahren Gestalt und Gleichnis, mit in der Hand einen Stab, wie ein zu Fuß in Richtung der Stadt. Aber die Jäger, dessen Augen unverwandt auf dem Tier gebeugt und sah ihn an der gleichen Stelle verwandelt entgegen ihrer Erwartung, gewirkt es eine wunderbare Überraschung, ihren Geist, und hatte es nicht gewesen, dass sie den Mann kannte, sobald sie sah ihn, sie hatten sicherlich die gleichen getroffen, um schon einige Devil in eines Mannes Gestalt haben, aber für so viel, wie sie ihn zu einem alten Bewohner in der Stadt sein kannte, kamen sie zu ihm und sprach mit ihm, brachten sie ihn nach Kommunikation nach Hause zu seiner eigenen Haus, und die Suche nach ihm, der Mann der Tat sein, und keine Täuschung oder phantastische Bewegung, hatten sie ihn inkontinent, bevor die Richter untersucht werden.

So wird festgenommen, er war kurz nach dem Rack in der Stadt Bedbur setzen, aber aus Angst vor der Folter, er freiwillig gestand sein ganzes Leben, und bekannt gemacht, die Schurkereien, die er für den Raum von 25 Jahren begangen hatte, auch er gestand, wie durch Zauberei er von dem Teufel ein Gürtel, der legte beschafft, er unverzüglich zu einem Wolf, der Gürtel bei seiner Festnahme gestand er warf es aus in einem bestimmten Tal und es ließ sie, die, wenn die Richter hörte, sandte sie ins Tal, aber bei ihrer Ankunft fand überhaupt nichts, denn es ist anzunehmen, daß es der Teufel, woher es kam, so dass es nicht zu finden war wurde verschwunden sein. Für die Teufel mit den Elenden zu allen schade, dass er könnte gebracht, verließ ihn, um die Qualen, die seine Taten verdient ertragen.

Nach hatte er etwas Platz inhaftiert worden, die Richter sich durch durch Prüfung der Angelegenheit festgestellt, dass seine Tochter Stubbe Beell und seine Klatsch Katherine Trompin waren beide Zubehör für Taucher Morde begangen, die für das gleiche wie auch für ihre unzüchtigen Leben anderweitig verpflichtet, wurde angeklagt, und mit Stubbe Peeter verurteilt, und ihre mehreren Urteilen sprach den 28. Oktober 1589, in dieser Weise, das heißt: Stubbe Peeter als Auftraggeber Übeltäter, wurde zum ersten Mal zu haben sein Körper auf einem Rad gelegt beurteilt, und mit roten heiß brannte Zangen in zehn verschiedenen Orten zu haben, das Fleisch zog aus den Knochen, danach seine Arme und Beine mit einem hölzernen Axt oder Beil gebrochen werden, danach, dass sein Kopf schlug aus seinem Körper, dann haben seinen Leichnam verbrannt zu Asche.

Auch seine Tochter und seinen Klatsch beurteilt wurden verbrannt schnell Asche, zur gleichen Zeit und Tag mit dem Korpus des vorgenannten Stubbe Peeter werden. Und am 31. des gleichen Monats, erlitt sie den Tod entsprechend in der Stadt Bedbur in der Anwesenheit von vielen Kollegen und Fürsten von Deutschland.

Dies, lieber Leser, habe ich auf der wahren Diskurses dieser böse Mann Stub Peeter, die ich wünsche, eine Warnung an alle Zauberer und Hexen, rechtswidrig folgen ihren eigenen teuflischen Phantasie der völligen Ruin und die Zerstörung ihrer Seelen ewig gesetzt, von dem Bösen und verwerfliche Praxis, ich flehe zu Gott halten alle gute Männer, und von der Grausamkeit ihrer bösen Herzen. Amen

Nach der Hinrichtung gab es durch den Rat der Magistraten der Stadt Bedbur eine hohe Stange aufgebaut und stark eingerahmt, die zuerst durch das Rad, worauf er gebrochen war ging, wozu es auch befestigt war, danach ein wenig oberhalb des Rades das Gleichnis von einem Wolf wurde in Holz gerahmt, um zu allen Menschen zeigen die Form, wobei er diese Grausamkeiten ausgeführt. Über die auf der Oberseite der Beteiligung des Zauberers Kopf selbst wurde eingerichtet, und rund um das Rad hing wie es sechzehn Stücke Holz etwa einen Meter in der Länge mit vertreten waren die sechzehn Personen, die perfekt bekannt war, von ihm ermordet werden. Und das gleiche geweiht, dort zu stehen

für eine kontinuierliche Denkmal aller ensu-  
ten Alters wird, ist Ihr Morde durch Stub Pee-  
ter begangen wurde, mit der oder-  
der seines Urteils als  
Dieses Bild doth mehr  
deutlich ex-  
drücken.  
Zeugen, dass dies wahr ist:  
Tyse Artyne.  
William Brewar.  
Adolf Städt.  
George Bohrungen.  
Mit Tauchern andere, die das gleiche gesehen haben


	18. Chapter 19

The raven in Italian

C'era una tetra mezzanotte, mentre meditavo debole e stanco,

Su molti un volume caratteristico e curioso di sapere dimenticato,

Mentre io annuì, quasi sonnecchiando, improvvisamente ci fu una maschiatura,

Come di qualcuno gentilmente bussando, bussando alla porta della mia camera.

`E 'qualche visitatore,' mormorai,` che batte alla porta della mia camera -

Solo questo, e nulla più. '

Ah, distintamente ricordo che era nel fosco Dicembre,

E ogni separato morente tizzone il suo fantasma sul pavimento.

Avidamente desideravo il mattino; - invano avevo cercato di prendere in prestito

Dal mio tregua libri di dolore - al dolore per la perduta Leonora -

Per la rara e radiosa fanciulla che gli angeli chiamano Eleonora -

Nameless qui per sempre.

E il serico triste fruscio incerto di ogni tenda viola

Eccitato me - mi riempiva di terrori mai fantastiche sentito prima;

Così che ora, per calmare i battiti del mio cuore, io andava ripetendo

`'Qualche visitatore che supplica di entrare alla porta della mia camera -

Alcuni visitatori tardi supplica di entrare alla porta della mia camera; -

Questo è, e niente di più, '

La mia anima divenne più forte, non esitando più a lungo,

`Signore, 'dissi,' o Signora, veramente imploro il vostro perdono;

Ma il fatto è che io sonnecchiavo, e così dolcemente sei venuto rap,

E così sei venuto lievemente toccando, toccando alla porta della mia camera,

Che io ero poco sicuro di averti sentito dire '- qui ho spalancato la porta, -

Tenebre là, e niente di più.

In quella profonda oscurità peering, rimasi a lungo lì, stupito impaurito

Dubbioso, sognando sogni che nessun mortale mai ha osato sognare;

Ma il silenzio rimase intatto, e l'oscurità non diede segno,

E l'unica parola che ci parlato era la sussurrata parola, `Lenore! '

Questo sussurrai, e un'eco mormorò indietro la parola, `Lenore! '

Solo questo nulla e di più.

Ritornando nella camera, con tutta la mia anima in fiamme;

Ben presto udii di nuovo battere, un po 'più forte di prima.

`Certo, 'dissi,` certamente è qualche cosa al graticcio della mia finestra;

Vediamo perciò, cosa sia, e esplorare questo mistero -

Che il mio cuore si calmi un momento ed esplori questo mistero; -

'Tis il vento e niente di più!'

Aprire qui ho gettato l'otturatore, quando, con molta civetteria e flutter,

In vi entrò un maestoso corvo dei santi giorni di un tempo.

Non ultimo inchino ha fatto, non un minuto di fermo o ha soggiornato;

Ma, con aria di Lord o di Lady, appollaiato sopra la mia porta della camera -

Arroccato su un busto di Pallade sulla porta della mia camera -

Posò, si sedette, e nulla più.

Allora questo ebano, inducendo la mia triste fantasia a sorridere,

Con la grave e severa dignità del volto che indossava,

`Anche se la tua cresta sia tagliato e raso, tu, 'ho detto,' non sei certo un vile.

Orrido, torvo e antico corvo errante dalla riva notte -

Qual è il tuo nome signorile sulle spiagge plutoniana della Notte! '

Disse il corvo, `Nevermore. '

Mi meravigliai molto questo sgraziato volatile di sentire discorsi così chiaramente,

Anche se la sua risposta poco significato - pertinenza piccolo foro;

Per noi non si può fare d'accordo che nessun essere umano vivente

Mai finora, fu beata di vedere uccello sulla porta della sua camera -

Uccello o bestia sopra il busto scolpito sulla porta della sua camera,

Con un nome come `Nevermore. '

Ma il corvo, appollaiato solitario sul placido busto, parlava solo,

Quella parola, come se la sua anima in quella parola avesse effusa.

Nulla di più nuovo egli pronunziò - nessuna penna egli agitò -

Till I poco più di borbottò `Altri amici hanno volato prima -

Il giorno mi lascerà, come le mie speranze sono volate prima. '

Allora l'uccello disse: 'Mai più'.

Sorpreso al silenzio interrotto da una risposta sì giusta:

`Senza dubbio, 'ho detto,' che cosa è la sua pronuncia solo stock e conservare,

Presi da qualche infelice padrone che disastro spietato

Seguito veloce e seguì velocemente finchè le sue canzoni uno onere foro -

Finchè i canti funebri della sua speranza che malinconico foro

Di "Mai-mai più." '

Ma il corvo inducendo ancora tutta la mia triste anima al sorriso,

Subito volsi una sedia con ricchi cuscini di fronte all'uccello, al busto e alla porta;

Poi, affondando nel velluto, mi misi a collegare

Fancy a fantasia, pensando che cosa questo sinistro uccello d'altri tempi -

Che cosa questo torvo sgraziato uccello orrido scarno e sinistro di un tempo

Meant gracchiando `Nevermore. '

Così sedevo, immerso a congetturare, senza sillaba

Al volatile i cui occhi infuocati ardevano ora nel cuore del mio petto;

Questo ed altro mi sono seduto indovinare, con la testa reclinata a suo agio

Sulla fodera di velluto del cuscino che la lampada-luce gongolava o'er,

Ma la cui fodera di velluto viola con la lampada-luce gongolando o'er,

Ella non premerà, ah, mai più!

Allora mi parve che l'aria si facesse più densa, profumata da un incensiere invisibile

Oscillato da Serafini, i cui piedi-cade tintinnavano sul tappeto.

`Disgraziato, 'ho pianto,` il tuo Dio ti ha prestato - con questi angeli ti ha inviato

Sollievo - il sollievo e il nepente dai ricordi tuoi di Lenore!

Tracanna, oh tracanna questo dolce nepente, e dimentica la perduta Eleonora! '

Disse il corvo, `Nevermore. '

`Profeta! ' dissi, creatura del male! - E tuttavia profeta, se uccello o demonio! -

Se tentatore mandato, sia che la tempesta t'abbia gettato qui a riva,

Desolato ma tutti indomito, su questa deserta terra incantata -

Su questa casa stregata dall'orrore - dimmi sinceramente, imploro -

Vi è - vi è un balsamo in Galaad? - Dimmi - dimmi, imploro '!

Disse il corvo, `Nevermore. '

`Profeta! ' dissi, creatura del male! - E tuttavia profeta, se uccello o demonio!

Per il Cielo che si china sopra di noi - per quel Dio che entrambi adoriamo -

Dillo a quest'anima carica di dolore se, nel lontano Eden,

Essa abbraccerà una santa fanciulla, che gli angeli chiamano Eleonora -

Abbraccerà una rara e radiosa fanciulla, che gli angeli chiamano Eleonora? '

Disse il corvo, `Nevermore. '

`Sia questa parola il nostro segno d'addio, uccello o demonio! ' Urlai balzando -

`Vattene Ritorna nella tempesta e plutoniana riva della Notte!

Non lasciare nessuna piuma nera come una traccia della menzogna che la tua anima ha parlato!

Lascia inviolata la mia solitudine! - Chiudere il busto sopra la mia porta!

Togli il tuo becco dal mio cuore e la tua figura dalla mia porta! '

Disse il corvo, `Nevermore. '

E il corvo, non svolazzando, ancora è posato, ancora è posato

Sul pallido busto di Pallade sulla porta della mia camera;

E i suoi occhi hanno tutta l'apparenza di un demone è che sta sognando,

E la luce della lampada o'er lui in streaming getta la sua ombra sul pavimento;

E la mia anima da fuori quell'ombra che giace sul pavimento galleggiante

Non si solleverà - mai più!


	19. Chapter 20

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR TYPEING IN GERMAN AND ITALIAN -_- THOSE WHERE MY LITERUATURE PAPERS FOR SCHOOL :0 AGAIN I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVE NOT WRITIN ANYTHING NEW FOR THIS STORY BC I AM CURRENTLY TRYING TO GET OVER THE FLU, HAY FEAVER, AND BAD ALERGIES AND I AM WORKING ON MY STUDDYS AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT. BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE FRIDY TO NEXT SUNDAY I WILL BE ON SPRING BREAK AND I AM ALSO TRYING TO MEMORIZE MY LINES AND SONGS FOR THE PLAY I WILL BE IN PLZ DON'T GIVE UP ON ME

I LOVE U GUYS xoxo


	20. Chapter 21

I am thinking about giving this story a break for a while i might come back to it and i will write more stories srry for the long wait and if i do not think i can finish it then it will be given up for adoption


	21. Arthers Note

Hey guys guess what I had a dream about the ending of the story and the next chapter you know what that means I WILL STILL WRITE MY STORY i am on spring break and I have bucoos of school work to make up for my D's in school but I am writeing the next chapter as you read this now


	22. Chapter 23

**Morgan's POV**

I was contemplating on whom Reid's mystery girl could be when an uneasy feeling crossed me.

*Reid could actually get a really pretty girl, I have to meet this kid that has him so tied up in knots*

We were riding back home on the jet and Rossi and Hotch told us that Reid was going to be on some well need vacation time and that we were to have no contact with him or Lizzie he also told us the Lizzie would be staying with Reid to get to know her new team partner *Partner why on earth would they need partners, in this BAU*

**Liz's POV**

We were walking out of the anime convention when I saw my uncle Rossi he then pulled me aside to talk to me alone "Lizzie the case is over but I have a secret mission I need for you to accomplish." He told me in a hush voice. "Ok, just give me the details and I can see what I can do." I replied

"Well you see Reid is not all that good at talking to women and I know for a fact he likes a girl on our team. I am going to need you to help him with his 'Flirting' skills and maybe you might be surprised with whom he flirts with." He told me. I stood there just gaping when Rossi beckoned Reid over. As he walked over I was wondering who in the B.A.U besides me Reid would want to date. I mean yeah of cores I said yes to our date but I heard him hesitate with asking me, that meant he was unsure, dose this mean he was using me to make someone jealous? I am so confused right now. But I must carry on with my mission *I WILL NOT FAIL YOU UNCLE ROSSI* and with that I joined in on Reid's and Rossi's conversation. Reid spoke "So Lizzie I heard you and I are going to be on like a Minnie vacation." "Yeah." I said montonelessly .

**The next chapter will mostly take place at their hotel. Please review **


	23. Chapter 24

Liz's POV

We just arrived at our hotel and started packing. We were packing up our stuff to catch a flight back to Virginia. When we were done packing we loaded up in our rented vehicle and I was driving us to the airport. *Hey just because we are going home doesn't mean we can't be on vacation.* We made it to an intersection and Reid got a phone call I wasn't really paying attention to his conversation when he started yelling to the person on the Phone. "What do you mean you lost it? Do you know how much that book series costs and it took me forever to find a decent copy of every book and what about my movies...What you lost those to!" He was mad I tried to calm him down and he then snapped at me "Elizabeth I you are not worth my time right now!" It felt like he just ripped my heart in two... I forgot I was driving and an eighteen wheeler smashed into my side of the car. Glass and blood was everywhere, "Spencer...are you o-" I then started to cough up blood, not good "Lizzie, I'm sorry..." was all I could hear from him after that everything went black.

Beep, beep, beep, beep...

That was all I could here at the moment, *could someone please turn the infernal beeping off.* I tried to open my eyes or just move some part of my body but nothing would move. *great, just lovely.*

Spencer's POV

I was sitting in the doctor's office,*Man I hate hospitals* all I could think about was what I said to Lizzie I really didn't mean to say that. I really am sorry. The Dr. Just finished stitching up my head. I currently have a black eye stitches above my left eye and a brace on my left leg from the collision I was the lucky one. The Dr. Came in and told me that my condition wasn't all that bad and that I was free to be discharged but Lizzie was what I was worried about "How's my girlfriend." I rushed out *did I just call her my girlfriend? Well when I see her she will be, I read in a book that the best way to talk to a girl is with confidence. * "Mr Reid.." "It's Dr." I told him. He then went on to say "Right, Dr. Reid she suffered a lot of blood loss and she is in need of a trans fusion, and she needs it within the next 24 hour or she could end up in a coma, or possibly dead. She also has..." "Wait what is her blood type, I would gladly donate and." "Calm yourself Dr. She has a very rare blood type only people with this exact blood type can donate, as for what it is she is OA-." *Crap I'm AB+, Wait ROSSI AND GARCIA!* "I know some of her blood relatives and I can have them here in two hours tops." I said the dr. said "Ok then make the call and we will see what we can do for now." I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Garcia's number "Hello?" it was her "Hey Garcia I need you and Rossi to here in _Hospital ASAP." I told her "Why what's wrong...wait let me put you on speaker...Ok boy wonder." "Elizabeth and I got into a car wreck with an eighteen wheeler and we need her blood type for a transfusion ASAP." I told them with a rushed tone Hotch spoke up. "We will be there in two hours tops; do you think that enough time?" "Yes that's perfect hurry." With that I hung up the phone. Nothing to do, but wait.

FF two hours later at the Hospital. (Third Person POV)

They arrived and were currently waiting in the waiting room with Reid on their blood results to come back

The Dr. Walked into the room and said. "We only found one blood relative to her, and she just so happens to be the only person that can donate. It's her sister." The Garcia stood up and the Dr. Spoke again. "Are you Emily Prentiss?" he asked Garcia "No sir I am her twin sister Penelope." The dr. Responded "It says here that her only living relative is a half sister by the name of Emily Prentiss, nowhere in the blood test did it say that she was related to either a Penelope or David." Everyone in that room looked directly at Emily. Now it hit them like a ton of bricks. This is why she did not look like Garcia. Then they all yelled at Emily in perfect unison "She's your what?!"


	24. Arthers Note VERY IMPORTANT

**I just figured i would let you know that i am currently working on the next chapter **** It may take some time but it will be worth the wait.**


	25. Chapter 25

"She's your what." Everyone yelled in unison. Emily spoke up "I didn't tell anyone because of my job with the C.I.A, and she doesn't even know we are related." Hotch was the first to respond "Emily Prentiss tell us the story. The whole story!" wow this was going somewhere no one would have ever thought. Then Emily started her story. "Well when I was seven she was a newborn, she was only a few weeks old. My mother was very ill mentally and our father wasn't the fatherly type, when she turned six and our father decided to start beating her and when he did I called the authorities. When they showed up they arrested our father and found out about our mother and took her away as well. They put her in a care home along with me and that is where she grew up with Garcia and they told her that she was her twin and stupidly she believed it. They both got adopted in the Garcia family and the parents didn't really care too much for her and they had to take her away and they gave here to Rossi where she grew up in Italy for a little while. She then became a prodigy student and moved back to America to go to college and different schools throughout America. That is where she was raised by the Morgan family. A few years after that she joined the C.I.A and then volunteered for N.C.I.S for a while she then became a professor and well came here. That's pretty much it." Everyone was speechless the dr. cleared his throat and Emily went back behind the doors and left us to wait. Morgan spoke up. "Reid I got to know, who is the girl that made you forget the ending to Star Trek?" Everyone looked at him like it was obvious "What?" He inquired. Everyone busted into laughter where as Reid was just sitting there thinking about how he could make it up to Elizabeth. With Morgan's unanswered question Reid stood up and went down to the gift shop to see what would be a good I'm sorry present. As he was walking down to gift shop something caught his eye it was a book being handed to him, he looked up at whom was giving him the book it was Rossi. "Give her this, and write an apology letter on a piece of paper and tell her how you truly feel, if you must you can get Morgan and Garcia's help, but do it none the less, Oh and one other thing, put the piece of paper on the inside of the book like a book mark. Then you wait. This is not a suggestion it's an order. You don't want her to start dating Derek do you? Because I for one don't he is too much of a 'player' type for her and my taste for her. If she picks you I give you my blessing." It seems Rossi knew just how to get under Reid's skin but, he took the book, pen, and paper and they walked back to the waiting area. Reid sat down at a chair and Morgan was right next to him. He asked Morgan "Hey Morgan how do admit feelings for someone?" Morgan just looked at him and did his famous Morgan chuckle and said "Just say what you feel, then leave the rest to the girl. Who is she?" That's when Reid started writing. "It's your sister."Reid responded. Morgan just sat their dumbfounded. While Reid continued to wirte.

**Dear****Lizzie,**

**I am terribly sorry for yelling at you and causing all of this to happen. If you could, will you forgive me? I also know this is a little sudden but I really like you Morgan hasn't found out yet but I am pretty sure the team knows. Do you think you could give me a second chance at holding you heart? I promise to keep it save and you can have mine forever if you so choose. Will you please forgive me? **

** Love Always,**

** Dr. Spencer Reid**


	26. Chapter 26

Lizzie's POV

I was still trying to wake up, but it wasn't working. *Why should I even try to wake up it's not like anyone truly cares for me. I mean come on my biological parents couldn't even sustain me, that is why they gave me to the Prentiss family when they had a miss carriage. I want to meet my biological father before I die!* That's when I heard voices it sounded like the team. No, it was just Emily. I heard shuffling and then I felt the bed sink in a little and that is when I found my will to live. "Lizzie I know you know we are sister but not fully we are half sisters, and I pulled a few strings and found your biological father I know you can hear us so...meet your father." Emily told me and then I heard a gruff male voice speak up. "Hello Elizabeth I am your biological father, I go by the name of..."

MUahahahaha cliffie :D


	27. Chapter 27

"Hello Elizabeth I am your biological father, I go by the name of Jason Gideon. I knew Reid and Rossi for a long time, I have also been keeping a good eye on you and your accomplishments and your progress with the B.A.U I was really good friends with Spencer, I would be more than happy with the both of you getting together just know that." I felt a tear run down my face and he stopped it. That is when I woke up. I saw his face it was kind and welcoming. "Hello father." I said in a rather horse voice. Then the doctor walked in "Elizabeth I have some visitors for you." "Bring 'em in" I said still a little horse then the team walked in. Reid was the first to speak "GEDION" he yelled I cringed when he did he smiled at Spencer. "What are you doing here, Why did you leave the B.A.U?" Spence asked. "Well she is my blood daughter. And before you ask I gave here to the Prentiss's because I could not bear the look on their faces when I saw and heard about the miss carriage. That will be all the information I am relying to you." Everyone came in and brought me different things Morgan brought me a teddy bear, Garcia got me card and some cookies, Hotch gave me a get well soon stare -_- *Really Hotch* Emily got me my father so she was good, JJ got me some balloons and Reid got me a book and a few flowers *OMG I have been looking for this exact book for close to about sixteen years now how did he find it.* "Spence this Edgar Allen Poe's The raven translated to German Italian and Finnish in hard back where did you get this?!" "Well I know a few people." He said while giving a look o my Uncle. About fifteen minutes later the all left for a hotel to stay at because I had to stay here for a while. I decided to read my book. Then I realized there was something in the middle of it. I opened it and it fell on my lap it was...a note it read.

**Dear****Lizzie,**

**I am terribly sorry for yelling at you and causing all of this to happen. If you could, will you forgive me? I also know this is a little sudden but I really like you Morgan hasn't found out yet but I am pretty sure the team knows. Do you think you could give me a second chance at holding you heart? I promise to keep it save and you can have mine forever if you so choose. Will you please forgive me? **

** Love Always,**

** Dr. Spencer Reid**

By the time I had finished reading it I had tears streaming down my face. He really cared about me. I picked up the phone from the hospital and dialled Spencer's number. It rang once and then he picked up "hello?" is groggy voice came through the phone. "Hey Spence it's me Lizzie I wanted to ask you if you could come and keep me company? It's like 11:30 at night I know but please. And you forgiven by the way." He told me he would be here in twenty and hung up.

FF after the wait.

Reid walked into my hospital room and sat down in a chair. He had something under his arm. It was...a chess board. "Do you play?" he asked "Yeah although, I haven't played since I was seven." I stated "And why is that?" He puzzled. "Because, no one wanted to play with me." I said "Well then let's play." He said in a very hyper voice. We set up the chess pieces and started to play. It was around five am and we still haven't finished our game. And at some point I guess we fell asleep. I woke up to a flash at first I thought it was lightning but I heard no thunder. So I woke up a bit groggily to find my uncle Rossi with his cursed camera. "Really uncle Rossi?" I asked him. "Yepp It's going in the scrap book I am making for you guys." My face looked like this - -_- really? He was making a scrap book for us.


	28. Chapter 28

Rossi walked out and then Spencer started stirring. He finally woke up and looked at my table with my breakfast on it. "You get jello?" He asked like a child. "Yes, because I am special." I told him. Then I remembered I am allergic to jello. "But you can have it if you want it." "What no, it's your jello, why would you give it up?" he asked. "Well I can't have jello because I am allergic to it. And if you eat it then I won't be tempted by it." Without another word he took my jello and ate it, while I ate my breakfast. It was about fifteen minutes later when he spoke "Lizzie do you like me." I turned about as red as a cherry. "Uhmm...uhh...IMMADLYINLOVEWITHYOUIFTHATSWHATYOUME AN" "I may be a genius but I didn't understand a word you just said. I slowed down this time and spoke. "I am madly in love with you." I told him. Then the unspeakable happened he kissed me Spencer Reid kissed me. Then there was another flash. *Curse you Uncle Rossi.* Spencer voiced my thought "Hey! I thought you left!" "I was going to but that's my niece that you're kissing." Rossi said. "Goodbye Rossi." We both said in unison. And with that said Rossi left and me and Reid finished our chess game. "Checkmate" I said to him "What! I never lose." He stated. "Well it looks like you just did." I told him montonelessly "Why do you not sound enthuse that you beat me?" He questioned "Because I beat everyone I play with, I guess that is why no one likes to play chess with me." "Are you any good at cards?" he asked "Unless you want to lose me suggest you don't play against me." I told him teasingly. "I have a better Idea, wait right there." He told me "Really Reid? It's kind of difficult for me to move." He left the room and came back fifteen minutes later with the doctor, and I was discharged we got our stuff and took the jet with the rest of the team home.


	29. The Finally

Chappy 29

(Two Years later)

We were sitting in the bullpen because Spence told us all to gather up. "Now I know you guys are probably wondering why I all summand you here. I have been holding on to something that has been driving me insane to tell you guys, Elizabeth I love you with all my heart and when I am around you I don't feel nervous, I can tell you anything and I want to know," He got down on one knee "Professor Elizabeth Nichole Gideon will you marry me?" I was in tears all I could do was nod yes. "YES!" I choked out. He got up and hugged me and then put the ring on my finger, I couldn't believe it I was now soon to be Mrs. Spencer Reid. I couldn't have been happier.

**HEY GUYS I WAS WONDERING IF I SHOULD DO AN N.C.I.S. STORY **** LEMME KNOW. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU SUPPORT. **


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys I would like some requests for a new story :/ i love writeing but i have no ideas plz help me


End file.
